


Lucky Devils

by Cicerothewriter



Category: Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicerothewriter/pseuds/Cicerothewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Hastings distracts Poirot from a case, Japp contemplates life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Devils

**Author's Note:**

> Series: Set after "Japp Figures it Out" but before "Every Man Will Do His Duty" and "Persephone".
> 
> Note: A little piece I wrote which isn't going anywhere but that I don't want to lose. I've been thinking about Japp's character, and I think he needs time to talk.

Inspector James Japp was returning from the kitchen after depositing his teacup in the sink. He intended to speak to Poirot one more time about the Fillmore case, but when he entered the sitting room, he realized that the occupants had momentarily forgotten about him. Poirot was smiling while Hastings laughed; they were standing quite close, and Hastings leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Poirot's lips.

Japp quickly removed himself from the sitting room and entered Ms. Lemon's office. At Ms. Lemon's inquiring look, he rolled his eyes and inclined his head toward the sitting room.

He felt a pang of envy, which was quickly replaced by embarrassment and guilt. He wanted the easy companionship and the obvious love that they had. Poirot and Hastings had known each other for decades and had been more intimate for at least three years, and they still acted like newlyweds.

Japp thought about this morning at his house. He had rolled out of bed early; his wife had curled further away from him and continued to sleep. If they had slept in separate beds or separate rooms, maybe the lack of intimacy would have hurt less, but that they lived so close to each other and ignored the other made the lack of intimacy even more pronounced. He loved his wife, and he thought that she loved him as well, but… He could not remember the last time they had held each other affectionately or kissed with anything even resembling passion.

He glanced out of the window which separated Ms. Lemon's office from the sitting room and Poirot's desk. Hastings was standing so close that he curved over Poirot, creating an almost protective barrier and a cocoon of privacy.

"How do you stand it?" he said, almost to himself.

She glanced at the window, and then back to him. "Stand what?"

"The lovey-dovey stuff," he replied, stepping closer so that his back was now to the window.

Ms. Lemon shrugged, and said, "They're not always like that." She looked up from her typewriter. "But they can't hold hands in public or even look at each other for too long. It's dangerous for them out there."

Japp nodded, and bit his lip as he mulled over her answer. Of course he would never discuss his private life with Ms. Lemon or anyone else; he did wonder over her background, despite his natural desire for privacy. Ms. Lemon was an attractive and intelligent young lady, perhaps no longer as young as she looked, unmarried and with no obvious gentleman callers. He wondered why.

Of course, if he asked, he would get a smack round the face.

He turned when Hastings entered the office, and smirked a bit at Hastings' blush. "Poirot wishes to speak to you before you go. I'm to leave the room, so I don't distract him further."

Japp tried very hard not to smile at Hastings' slight pout. "Well, if you two are through in there…"

Hastings stepped aside to let him pass. "Lucky devils," Japp thought to himself.


End file.
